Songs of Lucy
by Kaitlynn Gold
Summary: A collection of songs sung by our favorite blonde fairy! Rated T for possible language issues.


"Do I have to, Mira?"

"Oh, come on, Lucy! It'll be fun!"

"But does this song really fit me?"

"Come on, Lucy! Don't you just want to tell the guys that whenever they flirt with you?"

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Good! Wear something that shows off your figure, okay? Like a belly shirt and a miniskirt!"

"Fine."

Lucy groaned as she looked through her wardrobe. Why in Earthland had Mirajane signed her up to perform at the guild? Sure, she liked the song that Mira had picked, but that didn't mean she wanted to sing it in front of the entire guild!

"This'll work!" she sighed, taking out a black halter top that not only accented her large bust, but revealed her slim waist. The skirt was black denim. With all the black she was going to wear, she decided to go with a punk look for her performance. Since, well, it was a punk song.

"Lushiiiiii!" Happy called. "I heard you're singing at the guild tomorrow. I hope Wendy's healing magic works on ears."

"Stupid cat! I'm not _that_ bad!"

"I'll believe you tomorrow if my ears aren't bleeding."

Lucy took a deep breath while Mira introduced her.

"_Lucy, in my opinion, has a statement that needs to be made through this song. She's got a great voice, so cheer her on, okay?!_"

Lucy stepped out. A bunch of the guild's male members started whistling and cat-calling. She suddenly knew what to do. She grabbed the mike and the music began.

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?_

_I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right._

_I don't want to be a priss,_

_I just try to be polite,_

_But it always seems to bite me in the—_

_Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot,_

_You think that we should hook up but I think that we should not._

_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth,_

_And that is when it started going south, Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I punch you in the lips,_

_Stop your staring at my- Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think,_

_I think you could use a mint, _

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_T-take a hint, take a hint!_

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top,_

_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was stop._

_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped,_

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips or I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my- Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think,_

_I think you could use a mint, _

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_T-take a hint, take a hint!_

_What about "no" don't you get?_

_So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested._

_It's about time you're leavin'_

_I'm gonna count to three and open up my eyes and you'll be gone._

_Mira: One,_

_Lucy: Take your hands off my—_

_Mira: Two,_

_Lucy: Or I'll punch you in the—_

_Mira: Three!_

_Lucy: Stop your staring at my- Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_I am not your missing link, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint!_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_Get your hands off my hips or I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my- Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_T-take a hint, take a hint!_

As Lucy sang the song, every girl in the guild started cheering. Many of them felt like her when it came to guys. Except Cana, that is, but she cheered since Lucy was sticking it to the man. Happy and Natsu stared in shock. They hadn't known Lucy could sing like that. Let alone such a punk song, since she was considered a good girl.

"Great job, Lucy!" Mira told the blonde as she handed her a glass of water.

"Oh, I wasn't that good."

"If that wasn't good, then Happy hates fish," Natsu told her.

"It was great!" Happy gushed. "I didn't know you were a good singer!"

"Oh, you know, I used to sing a lot more, but I just haven't had time."

"You should have more time! Lushi, I love your singing!"

"I only did it this time because Mira made me."

"Guilty as charged!" the barmaid giggled.

"I still think you should sing for me and Natsu sometime!"

"Keep dreaming, cat."

And so the little blonde who stuck it to the man picked up her stuff and headed home, feeling confident in her skills now.

**Yeah, that ending did not go like I planned. Unfortunately, writer's block hits at bad times, and this is no exception. I'm done now, peoples! Katie's out! Peace! **


End file.
